Misto's a Monster
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Will b multichap.Misto's mind has been taken over by Macavity,and it's tearing him apart.But killing his son isn't what Mac has planned at all.Misto's just been sucked into the game,and not knowing the rules might as well kill him.Rated for dark themes.
1. Monster

**[I disclaim all rights. **

**Ideas are always welcome. **

**No flames please.**

**Song is Monster by Skillet.] **

"Goodbye Misto." Victoria called to her cousin, bouncing back over to her brother. She took her place under Alonzo's shadow in the moonlight, and began to groom her fur. Misto smiled, biting the inside of his cheek to make sure he kept up the appearance. It hurt so bad. Like a thousand hammers were just pounding inside his head, each heart beat coming up with a new plan of agony to pulse through him. And the ringing in his ears, it made him want to bleed. The heat was numbing and burning and calming all at the same time, it reminded him that his mind was still here. Still controlling this body.

He fell to his knees, his fist gripping onto either side of his head, as he suppressed a scream and turned it into a muffled groan. It was past the point of no return. There was a raging fire that was playing and licking at him from the inside out. He had to deal with this on his own, the pain was too much for anyone's help. He couldn't bring anyone into this.

_The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

He swallowed the fear and the pain, bracing himself against the junk and stumbling into an alley. The shadows snapped and jumped at him with faces and expressions, nipping at his heels. His blue eyes were wide and blood shot, his knees were shaking even as he sped up his pace. He didn't care though. He just wanted to die, there and then, let the pain stop.

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster  
_

He collapsed against the wall, cradling himself as the pained cries were smothered by him coughing up more blood. He couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't. They'd think he was crazy, he'd scare them to tell them what he was thinking since this started. The bloody images that flickered in his mind every time he closed his eyes, the thought of slashing Munkustraps face, or tackling Jenny to the ground and punching her so hard her leopard spots would come off.

_My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

His claws extended, not with his own intention, and swiped at his own fur. It was nothing compared to the internal pain, but it wasn't that, that bothered him. What bothered him, was that it felt right. The fresh and warm blood on his paws, it felt like it was so natural. There was a flash of light that came from his own paws and he had to fall against a trashcan to keep from being shocked.

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster  
_

"Hey mister? You need some help?" A small voice came, and he instantly pounced at the tiny figure. The kitten screamed and kicked, and it took him ages to force himself to retract his claws and stumble from the alleyway.

_It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!  
_

He threw himself on the dirt in the park, unable to control his twitching limbs any longer. They were tangled and bent in strange angles. But that was just it, he could hardly care about his bones and body when his mind was twisting and turning and melting at the core.

"Having trouble there Mistoffelees?"

He stared up at the damned cat, the pebble eyes looking at him amused. Misto turned halfway onto his side, moving just so he could look up at him with a disgusted expression.

"Bastard!" He spat, groaning and doubling over. It hurt so much. He wanted to attack him, let the blood flow and splatter.

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster _

"Now now Mistoffelees, that's no way to talk to your father."

"Macavity! I-I'll I'll-" A scream erupted from his throat and he laid on his back, just laying there, screaming. Macavity merely looked up at the stars, picking up his underweight son and carrying him easily to the lair.


	2. Kick in the Teeth

**I disclaim all rights.**

***Mistoffelees POV***

I could practically feed off of the fear that he hides behind those hell bent eyes. He knows I have more power than he could have ever dreamed of having. I am more that what he could ever be, and his thoughts always seem to become unclear when I'm near him. He could try to hide from me, but I'd find him. I'd always find him. My father made a mistake when he did this to me.

I tried to lift my head off of the ground as my eyes fluttered open. What an odd word to describe how I open my eyes. Trembled? No. Shivered? No that sounds disgusting. Twitched? That sounds as though you're spazzing or have a strange and rare disease. My eyes only _fluttered, _it's just what they do. But I digress.

"Finally awake I see." My head dropped back to the cement painfully.

"You-" I choked, rolling over and spitting up the blood that suddenly gathered upon my tongue. I couldn't see him, he was in the shadows and I didn't have the strength to stand up and face him. I'm bleeding out the mouth, it felt like I'd been kicked in the teeth.

_We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs.  
You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok  
It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a __game__.  
A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away  
Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it cause when it .._

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(Na na na na na)  
Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)

I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth.  
I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around.  
I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
Dont fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it ...

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.

Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)

What doesnt kill me only, will make me stronger in my head  
In my head

Cause when it  
Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots  
You're setting me _free__ with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Say what you want. Take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the. teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na_

"You need to calm yourself, your body needs rest." He stepped out of the shadows, his ginger fur wild and his whiskers unkempt. It hadn't even occurred to me that the pounding pain of insanity had washed away, replaced with calm and cool waters.

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, I didn't do this to you Mistoffelees." I opened my bloody mouth to say something, but he did something then. Something so odd, so surreal; he gave me a fatherly look. The kind that makes you shut up no matter what. Never in my life, had Macavity ever treated me like his child and not an enemy. He strangled me, he slashed my skin, he electrocuted me. So why? Why now of all times, to start coming into my life and become the figure he was supposed to be. I stared at him, spectacle. I didn't trust him, Macavity had sought after any chance he could get to kill me. I was really the only competition he would ever have in this world. Very few cats had the powers that he and I had. And on the very small chance that he wasn't lying, who in this world would be given reason to kill me.

"I'll have Griddle bring you some mouse soup." He turned, walking deftly towards the door.

"What? Will it be poisoned?" I spat, as he stopped his ears perking up as he barely gave me a second glance. He silently opened the door, letting it shut with a creak as I slumped and let my body relax.

***Victoria POV***

I stood there, licking my paw worriedly as I stared at the junkyard gates. Why hadn't Misto come back? If he didn't this would all be my fault. I was his older sister, I was supposed to protect him. Ever since Munk found him in Macavity's lair and brought him back, I was there for him, I watched out for him. Even now that he was a full Tom, it was still my job.

What if he didn't come back?

There was a crack of thunder, so big and loud that I rolled off the TSE1 car and fell onto my side. That was strange, the sky was perfectly clear.

"Macavity!" Demeter screeched, I ran to Misto's den, where I'd been taught to hide. I waited. For the fight to break out and all hell to come loose.

"Wrong. But close." The junkyard grew silent as Munkustrap came stumbling in, his paws around his throat. He choked, tripping to his knees and convulsing on the spot as he struggled for air. His paws only gripped tighter, as if he was trying to… strangle himself. There was quiet laughter from the sidelines, and the junkyard all gathered around the sidelines to watch. They stepped out of the shadows, her grace as much as a cat could ever hope to carry. Her composure was amused, her posture erect and perfected. She lean but curvy, her fur pristinely white except for the black bib, the tip of her tail, and her black paws. Her eyes were baby blue and stared at Munkustrap with extreme intensity.

She held up her paw, flexing it just so much, and our Protector fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Well…" She said, her voice tinkling like a bell. It was obvious, simply by her presence and tone that she thought herself better than anyone else. "I see Mistoffelees has failed to accomplish his task."

"What?" Whispers were circling all through the crowd, save for a few who simply stared at me.

"What do you mean?" Someone shouted from the crowd, she didn't care to see who it was as she carelessly examined her nails.

There were scraping sounds as I watched scores of cats circle the junkyard from the tops of the piles and the spaces between them. They stared down at us with a watchful eye, but their gazes constantly flicked to the Queen, waiting her order.

"Do as I say and none of you will be harmed, disobey me and the consequences could be… painful." She sat down on the air itself, her posture still poised and faultless. "None of you will leave without my knowing; if anyone one of you thinks that you can pull of a rebellion, you're wrong."

There was a laugh from the crowd and everyone turned to see Tugger. He just kept at it though, holding his stomach and doubling over. Her eyes narrowed, focusing in on him and seeming to study his aura.

"Mistress?"

"Take him to his den, I'll deal with him later."

"You think you can just walk in and take over? You're outnumbered." Two cats took his arms roughly, gripping him in a tight hold. He held up that Tugger smile as she walked over to him and came nose to nose.

"Oh no. I know I can."

"Bull-" There was a loud slap as Tugger was cut off, his head snapped to the side.

"Neem hem mee naar zijn hol, kan me niet schelen wat je doet tot ik er ben! Gewoon hem!" She shouted, watching angrily as they dragged him away, already seeming to know which one was his den. There was soon screams coming from the inside. Munkustrap threw himself towards his brothers calls, but there were two cats already there, holding him back as they seemed to materialize from the air.

"Iemand anders?" She said, getting everyones attention. Everyone was silent save for Munks grunts, but those cats were so much bigger than him and easily held him back. "Anyone else?"

"Then get back to your dens. Now!" She ordered, and no one wanting to end up like Tugger they were all hearded back into their dens by the Queens followers.

**[Song is Kick in the Teeth by Papa Roach, horribly opening line to the song.**

**It felt like I'd been kicked in the teeth.**

_**When it feels like a kick in the teeth!**_

**Points for Mistoffelees! **

**Yeah...**

**REVIEW!]**


	3. Can he handle it?

**[Sorry it takes me so long to update. But I'm expecting to be grounded soon so it might be EVEN longer**** sad day.**

**I disclaim all rights]**

She laid out on the tire on her side, back to the center, with her tail swinging lazily from side to side.

"Diavala." She rolled over, hearing Macavity's dead cold voice.

"Hello." She yawned, looking around to check that all the Jellicles were in their own dens. He dug his claws into her sides, yanking her off of the tire and holding her in place in front of him. "Ooh, I like it when you handle me rough." She purred, nipping out at him on the last words. He made a disgusted noise, shoving her back against a junk pile.

"Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wat heb je gedaan om mijn zoon!" He demanded, shaking her furiously. He was fuming, his eyes glowing and his paws sparking.

"I'm just putting him together again." She smirked.

"You're going to kill him."

"Only if he can't handle it."

**[Sorry. But there's all I have for the last fifteen minutes.]**


	4. You're Gonna Die

**[This has a butt load of dialogue and not much else. This story was a fail. Just a big bad slopping fail. Ig. Oh well, no flames and I disclaim all rights.]**

"Mistoffelees, well that's a mouthful isn't it?" Misto raised his head from the cement ground, looking for the voice. There was no one there with him. "What kind of name is that anyways, certainly not biblical."

"Who's there?"

"I'm not there, I'm in here," The voice hissed, echoeing from every direction.

"Where?" Misto jumped to his feet, his eyes dashing madly around. Where were they?

"In here," It repeated, "In your mind stupid kit."

"Have I gone mad?" Misto whispered to himself, had he finally cracked? Had all the magic finally just thrown his mind into the endless twisting of insanity?

"No, you aren't crazy,"

_What the hell is going on_

"My name is Quaxo, and I'm going to kill you.

Macavity stared at Diavala with a sketchy look, thinking off all the possibilities could be. "Why do you need the Jellicles?"

"Because how else am I going to ensure that the bastard kit has nowhere to run?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"He's not a bastard, he's mine." Macavity snapped, baring his fangs.

"He's yours? Who did you rape?" She laughed, her throat dancing up and down with each breath. Why did she have to be so damn annoying?

"He's mine and Srina's," He whispered, sadness drifting through his eyes for only a second.

"Oh, well then, that's different. I-"

"Don't say anything," He jerked her against the trash pile. "You're going to let the Jellicles go, you're going to take Quaxos' curse off of my son, and you're going to leave."

"Why would I do that?" He lost his temper then, throwing her across the clearing.

She bounced back, the two of them hissing and biting and clawing at each other. Cuts ran red from their fur as they fought furiously.

"Mac!" Munkustrap yelled, running towards them to help his brother. He caught the ginger cats attention for no more than a moment. In that split second, Diavala cuffed him, and let him fall to the ground.

"Thank you Munkustrap," She huffed, looking as proud as if she'd just conquered all of England.  
_*_

"You're going to w-what?" Misto stammered, not used to not being able to see who he was talking to.

"Well of course that's only if you can't handle me, even if you could though, after the curse is completed, it's not like you'll actually be living."

"What?"

"It's incredible how many of you damned cats think you can just resurrect me as simple as pie, it takes more than just some magical cat an-"

"What?" Misto shouted, silencing the voice in his head. It let out a long breath, contemplating on how to break the news that he was going to die no matter what. The truth of the matter was that he had to come in through another magical cats body, and that would then be his own body, but if the body couldn't handle all of the magic that Quaxo himself had than the cat would die and the curse would no longer be until some idiot thought they could complete.

"Look, all I'm going to say is that your dad didn't do this, he loves you just like any father would." Nothing but silence came after that, no matter how Misto tried to chide him into saying something.

Macavity groaned as he came to, rolling his head back on the pillows. "Cavi?" Munk murmered, not really wanting to piss his older brother off after what he did.

"I honestly cannot believe you did that," Mac said with his eyes closed. Munk couldn't help but laugh a bit, but became serious as his brother sat up. "I have to go-"

"No, Mac you're in no condition to be going anywhere, you need rest."

"My son needs me," He hissed, trying to stand. Munkustrap pushed him back onto the bed, pinning him down.

"You can't even walk Macavity, how do you think you're going to help your son?"

**[You know… all of these chapters are really really really really really short and crappy… hmm. Maybe it's a sign. Whatever. Please review!]**


End file.
